Known as this kind of prior art is a laser processing method which irradiates a wafer-like object to be processed with laser light while locating a light-converging point within the object, so as to form a plurality of rows of modified regions within the object along a line to cut, and employs the modified regions as a starting point region for cutting (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-205180